


|| The Sanders sides ||

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deceit being that dad that intimidates everyone, Height Differences, If you've come here looking for the usual "major dominant patton", M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warning: Deceit is kinda a neutral character in this book, accepting artwork of said alternate universes, expect some surprises tho, may even include my own, youre gonna be sadly disappointed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An ever growing list of sander sides headcanons and writing/art promts.[[Accepting requests on both my tumblr and here-]]





	1. Roman and Virgils femininity

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck? 
> 
> What am I doing. 
> 
> More than 80% of this fandom is innocent.

\- Roman and Virgil really love to be extra with their makeup. 

\- Some days they do each others makeup just so they can see what looks they can stir up

-they both have a constant peice of jewelry that they love to wear all the time. Virgil wears all types of chokers, maybe even fancy ones. He also loves to wear a shit ton of wristbands. Roman is always seen wearing a fancy nail polish of some kind or a singular ear piercing. 

 

 


	2. Theme songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listen to all kinds of music? That's why there's such a variety.

Roman: Confident or Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato 

 

Virgil: Camera Shy by school boy humor 

 

Patton: Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson or Wings by Little Mix 

 

Logan: Kat Dahlia- I Think Im In Love 

 


	3. Headcanom Heights

Roman: 6'2

Logan: 6 foot

Virgil: 5'11

Patton: 5'6


	4. Marching band Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really fucking love band jfc

Logan: Percussion

 

Patton: Marching Baritone 

 

Virgil: Baritone Sax 

 

Roman: Flute 


	5. Kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crackle knuckles*
> 
>  
> 
> Youre in for some kinky shit

**Virgil**

\- He loves biting. 

\- He really loves hickeys; receiving or giving 

\- It depends on the kink he's trying out to see if he's a dom or a sub, so he's more of a switch 

\- He's into bondage and being fucked while still wearing clothes (mostly crossdressing) 

-His favorite thing to wear while crossdressing is an oversized sweatshirt, a skirt, and thigh high socks 

\- All black and purple of course. 

 

**Roman**

\- Usually dominant, but if anyone can woo him enough, you have his explicit permission to fuck him 

-When subbing, he prefers to top from the bottom, so to speak. He'll have them tied up, and have a collar around their throat with a chain attached to it. He will then proceed to ride them with vigor, tugging on the chain every now and again. 

\- He's really into vintage lingerie; wearing it or putting it on someone 

\- Loves edging 

 

**Logan**

\- Has a slight possessive streak 

-Very usually a dom, but you can only coax him into bottoming if your name happens to be Patton.

-When he does sub, it's very soft and sweet and emotional. He only actually willingly subs if he's stressed out over something 

\- If he's in a relationship with Roman, their sex is passionate and the whole thing is a fight for dominance. 

 

**Patton**

\- Usually submissive 

\- Knows much more about sex and "adult" things than people think. 

\- He gets really proud of himself for knowing said "adult" things. 

\- He swears like a sailor when getting fucked. 

\- He's extremely sensitive. 

\- When he tops, there's two ways you'll see him. 

· Riding the sub and muttering dirty things to them, wearing pastel lingerie and holding a riding crop 

Or 

· Giggling or comforting (in Logans case) the sub while gently and slowly thrusting into them, running his soft hands over their body and whispering sweet words of praise and affection 


	6. Headcanon body type

Patton: he's short with wide hips, thick thighs, and a chubby tummy. Very soft skin. 

Roman: tall and broad shouldered (like a male ballerina) with slight curves around his waist. 

Logan: tall but fit, kinda lanky. He gives very firm hugs on the rare occasion he does give one out. 

Virgil: Very thin with hips. Kinda has thighs, and he got soft and ticklish skin. 


	7. Whorehouse Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall this is based off an au that my friend and I came up with. 
> 
>  
> 
> Its gonna cover at least one nsfw and one angsty part per person

**Virgil**

\- Virgils the Gothic Stripper who's very hard to get. He wears intense makeup and very interesting Gothic outfits while he dances. Sometimed he goes with Cyber goth, or lolita, or the Romantic goth. His sex style is very Top-From-The-Bottom, but the occasional man can wrestle him into subbing.

\- He has major attacks after intense bdsm visit from men, but Patton comforts him afterwards 

 

**Patton**

\- Hes very pastel, always wearing short and puffy skirts and corsets. He also wears stockings and shows off his skin a lot. He does whatever the request tells him to, he can do anything. He brings in a lot of requests due to his "see but don't touch" style, and he also is the most experienced. Everyone wants to leave a mark on his soft and supple skin, but they'll never have him. 

\- Once someone completely caught him off guard and managed to cover him in nonconsensual hickies and bruises all while they fucked him at a bruising pace. No one knew where he was until Logan walked in the room to see Patton shaking and muttering to himself in the middle of a messy bed, covered in hickies and bruises. 

 

**Roman**

(he's actually a cop in our au, but ill indulge you for a while) 

\- Romantic and Passionate as fuck. Hes always wearing some kind of makeup that's always on point, chosing to wear any combination of red, black, and gold while he serves drinks. 

\- Someone once tried to come onto him while he was serving drinks and even slipped and aphrodisiac into his water. He had an allergic reaction to the drug though and quickly had to be taken to the doctor

 

**Logan**

Hes the leader of the whole thing. 

\- You have to pay a lot to get him to take a request. 

\- Hes a bit twisted and unemotional until Patton starts warming up to him. 

 


	8. No touchy touchy you heathen

Deceit really hates people 

 

And everyone 

And the only way to make him flee like hes on fire is to threaten him with a hug

 

The first and only time it happened, it was when Patton caught him off guard and fucking hugged him. Like actual physical contact. His heart (that he didn't even know existed) sped up and his body stiffened immediately, face contorted into one mixture of surprise and discomfort. 

 

And his face felt really warm. Which should not have happened. Because that means he blushed. And he has not a single reason to have blushed

 

So he hates being touched. It makes his skin tingle and his heart beat fast and his muscles tense. 

 

Don't touch him. 

 

**~~_Do it anyways_ ~~ **

 


	9. Do Patton got the booty?

**Hell yes he does this shouldn't even be a question.**


	10. Sex with the sides

**Moxiety**

\- They're very soft with each other. 

\- They both have ligerie kinks so they test it out with each other 

-Both tried out a kink list and went through it twice, then chose if theyd prefer to dom or sub in that situation. 

\- Even then they don't have kinky sex a lot. 

 

**Analogical**

\- The two literally cant go through the first few stages of roleplay without laughing at the absurdity of it all. 

\- More intense, Virgil likes to he teased when bottoming. Logan is a major tease once you coax him out of his nerdy and shy shell 

\- When Logan bottoms (with Virgil), he takes it gentle because he only ever bottoms when he's stressed out and emotionally/mentally ready to collapse 

 

**Royality**

\- Very romantic 

\- Lingerie 

\- Patton like to dom Roman a lot. Topping from the bottom is his favorite, where he teases Roman relentlessly, before he shoves a vibrator in him and rides him with vigor 

\- These two don't actually have a lot of sex. Its cuddles and walks in the parks a lot. 

 

**Logince**

 

\- Very passionate 

\- These two fight for dominance like there's no tomorrow 

\- Whoever wins is always a merciless tease who edges the sub towards orgasm before shoving a cock ring on then 

\- Theyre into recording themselves and each other 

 

**Prinxiety**

\- The two switch between sub and dom a lot. 

\- Virgil is a big cuddlebug afterwards no matter what role he played 

\- They try out any kink not involving pain. They don't like pain. 

\- Theyre very loving a lot of the times, giggling quietly to themselves and simply basking in the intimate atmosphere 

 

**Logicality**

 

\- Kinky shit. 

\- Logan usually doms the shit outta Patton. 

\- They both have a pain kink. 

\- The both turn into moaning messes when spanked 

\- Logan has a thing for Pattons slight chub and just really loves to run his hands over his thick thighs and smack his perfect ass many times. 

-their first time was extremely kinky. Patton legit didn't know anything about sex. So Logan used his anatomical knowlage of all sensitive areas to overstimulate Patton and milk him dry until he was shaking and only twitching hard while cumming dry. 

-they have sweet sex a lot, due to Patton being a sweet guy and Logan getting very confusing and random onslaughts of affection that Patton likes to take care of. 


	11. LAMP pt 1- Patton

When Patton doms, its strange to describe how he does it.   
  
He does have a daddy kink so that spurs him on a bit.   
  
In a poly relationship, he's usually the one to fuck the subs throat.   
  
He'll grab their chin and demand they open their mouths gently and in a soft voice. He guides his cock into the subs mouth slowly.   
  
Othertimes he tops from the bottom, clenching hard around the subs cock in calculated time intervals and using their kinks against them   
  
Other times hes the sub, whimpering and whining around Romans cock while Logan grips on his thick thighs, the force of his thrusts causing his own to slam hard into the panting and squirming Virgil beneath him   
  
Very seldom does he actually fuck them though. When he does, its usually soft and sweet or lustful and seductive.   
  
Occasionally there's days where he feels like a fourth wheel but will hide it behubd a fake smile, watching the three get along and not notice him drop out of a conversation. And this exact days he skips out on sex, getting concerned looks from the others but blowing them off.   
  
Hes just very unpredictable.   



	12. Sides as Disney Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do a headcanon on what Disney prince they'd be?  
> Here's my thoughts:  
> Roman-Prince Eric.  
> Patton-Prince Florian (Snow White.)  
> Logan-Robert (Enchanted)  
> Virgil-Prince Phillip.
> 
> @Destiel_12
> 
>  
> 
> I had a hard time for Virgil

Patton: Eric   
  
Logan: Philip   
  
Roman: Naveen   
  
Virgil: Florian


	13. LAMP pt 2- Logan

Logan isn't sure where his place in the relationship is. 

 

He feels very protective of everyone though, and is usually the one comforting one of them when they're feeling down or stressed out. When they argue, he doesn't speak up, preferring to stay neutral and not talk to ruin the situation. He is a big part of the relationship, he knows that. He never feels like an outlier. But he refuses to let the others know his emotions, unless they happen to come across him during a particular moment of distress. 

 

He's not perfect. 

 

But he's working on it. 


	14. Not a mother hen: Deceit

Deceit hides his emotions very well. Hell, he doesn't even know if he lying to himself when he feels an emotion. 

 

But he is not a mother hen. Definately not. 

 

* * *

 

 

Being a counterpart to Patton, he kind of has to have some of the fatherly sides traits. He was blessed with parental instincts ( "I feel like one of the sides almost died by being retarded again.") and being one of the only sides who knows how to cook. Also forcing the sides to eat their goddamn vegetables, you unhealthy heathens. 


	15. Sides as Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinkin about adding oneshots into this book, whaddya think? 
> 
>  
> 
> Ive also thought long and hard about this chapter, I really love to put details in descriptions. 
> 
> I may draw these, so look for em on my tumblr pretty soon

**Logan**

Tall and curvy, this woman is simply only described as "hot teacher." She wears her hair in a tight bun, loves pencil skirts, and rolls up the sleeves of her button up to give a more casual appearance.She doesn't have much bust but she does have some butt and thigh. Shes actually very athletic, so she's pretty skinny. 

**Bust: 38B**

**Body Type: Pear**

**Height: 5'11**

 

**Deceit:**

(Getting inspiration about how the snake was the devil in the Bible, I thought Deceit may be sinfully attractive.) 

Appearance: Curled hair pulled in some complex hair style, dressed in a black blouse that's kinda like a crop top. She wears black slacks and a pair of black pumps, also a black and yellow blazer. She always has on dark red lipstick and simple eye makeup. Still has the scales and grossness on the side of her face but manages to make it look appealing. 

**Bust: 34C**

**Body Type: Pear**

**Height: 5'11**

**Roman**

Appearance: She has her hair pulled into a messy French braid (that Patton always makes) and some light makeup. She has on a knights armor instead of princely gear, but usually she takes off the heavy armor when not busy fighting a beast. Then she's left with a tight black zip up body suit and a heavy belt holding her sword. And her stylish boots, of course. 

**Bust: 34B**

**Body Type: Pear**

**Height: 5'10**

 

**Virgil:**

Appearance: Shes very skinny (she doesn't really take care of herself well.) Her hair is always down and only brushed because Patton forces her to brush it. She wears the same thing as her male self. 

 

**Bust: 34B**

**Body Type: Pear**

**Height: 5'8**

 

**Patton:**

Appearance: She likes to wear her hair in braids, though she wears it down a lot too. She does have short hair that she curls to give it a shorter appearance and to frame her face nicely. She wears a simple blue dress (that looks like the normal polo on camera except it actually a dress with a collar), knee high socks, and cat hoodie around her shoulders. 

 

**Bust: 38C**

**Body Type: Hourglass**

**Height: 5'0**


	16. Deceit (Not-So) Master Headcanon List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making one of these for all the sides
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry if you don't like deceit! Ill have another chapter up to make up for it <3 )

\- He speaks in nothing but lies, mainly because he'll feel weak when telling the truth. This is because of two reasons; 1, He isn't doing his job, and 2, sincerity embarrasses him.   
  
-He lies to himself a lot to feel better  
  
-He lies to protect Thomas; if you lie, you don't hurt your friends feelings and risk losing them.   
  
\- He can cook almost as good as Patton   
  
\- He gets really weird when someone actually thanks him for something   
  
\- He and Virgil used to be best buddies  
  
\- He knows lying is wrong. You cant choose what trait you want to be.   
  
\- He and Patton don't really like each other. At all. They hate each other. (it leads to great rough sex)  
  
\- He is dominant, very very dominant. Usually you have to tie him down, blindfold him, and gag him to get to fuck him. Even then, you have to surprise him. He doesnt really mind though. The sides always prep him longer due to how little he bottoms.   
  
\- If LAMP relationship is a thing, he just watches from afar. He doesn't know how to feel when he sees them- not jealous or envious that Virgil got a happy ending. Not at all.  
  
\- He and Logan make it their job to hurt each other as much ad possible   
  
-He and Virge love to banter, but they both mean their insults. They don't have a good past. They're getting over it.   
  
-He and Roman are frenemies   
  
\- Remy absolutely loves to annoy him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders or tugging him into a noogie just to hear his cries of frustration   
  
\- Even then they kinda hate each other   
  



	17. Roman (Not-So) Master Headcanon List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any of your own? (I love reading peoples headcanons-)

\- He loves to wear makeup whenever he gets the chance to.   
  
\- Messy Manbun  
  
\- Would have green eyes if he was his own person   
  
\- Is the one to initiate pda nearly all the time.   
  
\- Unironically uses old English   
  
\- Seductively purrs in Spanish while hes fucking his lover into the bed   
  
\- loves to dance ballet   
  
\- loves to burst into a random room and sweep the side off their feet:   
  
Patton and Virgil: Bridal style  
  
Logan: He grabs him and throws him over his shoulder before dashing out of the room, carrying the squirming and protesting side to the living room.   
  
Remy: Not a side but Roman doesn't actually grab him, Remy turns around as soon as Roman bursts into the room and the two goof around, ending up with Roman giving Remy a piggy back ride as the two barrel down the hall while yelling cheerfully.   
  
\- Loves to smack the sides ass as he walks by them.   
  
\- Has really bad mental breakdowns when he's stressed or accidentally hurts one of the sides   
  
\- He never actually hurts any of the sides, despite what he may think.   
  
\- During bad days, he wakes up late and goes downstairs in his pajamas. The sides always know to shower him with affection and praise on those days, which usually ends with sweet and emotional sex. (With his partner or in a LAMP relationship)   
  
\- Would rather have his hair dyed Red than Purple, but Virgil loves it, so Roman rolls with it.   
  
\- His hair is extremely silky and soft   
  
\- Patton likes to braid it, usually ending in Roman nuzzling him like a tired but pleased cat. When people play with his hair it makes him sleepy. 


	18. Foreshadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a tumblr~
> 
> notsafe-for-cookies

Darius isn't jealous. 

 

 

Not when he sees the sides cuddling on the couch, or when Remy comes home with four coffees instead of five, or when Patton made them all gifts except him, or when they celebrated their birthday together and Darius wasn't allowed out of his room because he'll ruin the day. 

 

He just once, wants to know how it feels to be loved. 

 

 

 So he has a plan. 


	19. Hugging

Virgil is absolutely the best hugger, no doubt. His hugs are warm and enveloping and always filled with emotion he never likes to show through words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whos master headcanon list should I do next?


	20. Lamp: Virgil

Virgil is the glue to the relationship.

 

He knows that. He doesn't understand why, because there's nothing special about him. He hates physical contact unless half asleep or sick or in a bad mood, he doesnt think he's attractive, and he doesn't understand how the others can stand him when he gets anxious and causes Thomas to feel hopeless or insecure.

 

He never feels left out, best always talking and smiling with one side every minute of the day 

 

He just doesn't understand why they tolerate him. They'll give up soon. They all have. 

 

 

So he'll just enjoy it while it lasts. 


	21. Theme Songs (Improved)

Logan: When He Sees Me; Soap

Patton: Crybaby 

Virgil: control (Halsey) 

Roman: Pretty Girl Rock, Sorry Not Sorry

Deceit: Wolf in Sheeps Clothing

Remy: Confident (Demi Lovato) 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, concerns, ideas? 
> 
> Visit my tumblr at notsafe-for-cookies
> 
> ((Any typos plz tell me thenk))


End file.
